


Elevenie

by another_maggies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: I'm done with this show, Oh yeahhhhh, Other, also they could take Sofia and Harriet and raise them in a stable home, at this point April coming out as bi wouldn't surprise me, dealing with grief, the only acceptable way for them to go is running off with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: A comment on current (un-)casting choices at Grey's HQ, in poem form. Feel free to discuss





	Elevenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shonda Rhimes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shonda+Rhimes).



  
Shonda

fires ruthlessly

Sarah and Jessica

the best characters standing.

Stupid.  


**Author's Note:**

> I already stopped watching Grey's last season, but I kept watching YouTube clips. Now, with Sarah and Jessica going, I think I'm done for good. WDYT?


End file.
